Bending molds of this type are known for example from publications SE-32919 and DE-228049. These publications disclose support apparatus mounted in connection with the frame of the bending mold and placed in a detachable manner, but with the functions of the bending mold being fixed in relation to the frame. Support devices for various bending forms have been manufactured for reserve, wherein for a certain bending form support devices having the corresponding support surfaces are placed in connection with the frame. In the apparatus known from the above mentioned publications, on the support devices there is positioned a sheet like support part formed of parallel tubes, on which the glass bends to the bending form determined by the support surfaces of the support devices and the support surface of the support part.
Bending mold solutions known from the above mentioned publications SE-32919 and DE-228049 are advantageous because the same frame of a bending mold can be used in various types of bending forms by changing supporting devices corresponding to each bending form to connect with the frame. The disadvantage, however, is that the reserve of support devices grows considerably since each bending form has to be provided with a support device of its own. An obvious consequence is that a considerable amount of capital is tied up in the support device reserve. Further, the need to plan and control the production increases significantly. Personnel is required to maintain the support device reserve and to transport the support devices, whereby the production costs increase.